Big Boss
USA |Mitgliedschaft = FOX, FOXHOUND, Patriots |Augenfarbe = Blau |Haarfarbe = Braun |Spiele = Metal Gear, Metal Gear 2, Metal Gear Solid 3, Metal Gear Solid 4, Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops |Erstes Spiel = Metal Gear |creator = Hideo Kojima |voiceactor = David Hayter Richard Doyle (MGS4) |japanactor = Akio Ōtsuka Chikao Otsuka (MGS4) |geractor = }}Big Boss (* 193?; † 2014), auch bekannt als Naked Snake, John, Jack, Saladin oder unter der Kurzform von Naked Snake, Snake, war ein Söldner, ehemaliger FOXHOUND-Kommandeur, Anführer der Aufstände von Outer Heaven und Zanzibarland und Mitglied der Patriots. Er gilt als der größte Soldat des 20. Jahrhunderts und nahm an zahlreichen historischen Kriegen, beispielsweise dem Korea-Krieg oder dem Vietnam-Krieg, teil. Seine Mentorin war die ebenfalls legendäre Soldatin The Boss, zu der er gleichzeitig ein enges Verhältnis hatte. Sein genetisches Material wurde verwendet, um Solid Snake, Liquid Snake und Solidus Snake zu erschaffen. Geschichte Big Boss' Militärkarriere ist zurückverfolgbar bis ins Jahr 1950, in dem er Schüler von The Boss wurde. 1954 war er bei dem ersten Wasserstoffbombentest auf dem Bikini Atoll anwesend, wo er vermutlich seine Fruchtbarkeit durch Verstrahlung verlor. Während seiner Ausbildungszeit bei The Boss entwickelte er mit ihr gemeinsam das CQC, eine Nahkampftechnik. Er erlernte in dieser Zeit auch die russische Sprache. Am 12. Juni 1959 musste The Boss ihn wegen einer ihr aufgetragenen Mission verlassen. Er arbeitete danach mehrere Jahre bei den Green Berets. Virtuose Mission thumb|left|''Big Boss'' während seiner Mission in Russland 1964 1964 trat er FOX (Force Operation X) bei und begann kurz darauf seine erste Mission. Zunächst sollte er den sowjetischen Raketenwissenschaftler Nikolai Stepanovich Sokolov aus einer Gegend in Südrussland befreien und sicher in den Westen zurückbringen. Zu Beginn dieser Mission bekam er seinen ersten Codenamen: Naked Snake. Es gelang ihm, Sokolov zu finden und ihn zu befreien, doch die Mission schlug trotzdem fehl, da The Boss zur Sowjetunion überlief. Er musste schwerverletzt in die Vereinigten Staaten zurückgeflogen werden und sich dort von seinen Wunden erholen Operation Snake Eater Eine Woche nach den Ereignissen der virtuosen Mission wurde Big Boss über demselben Gebiet noch einmal abgesetzt. Seine neue Aufgabe lautete, The Boss und Volgin zu töten sowie den Shagohod zu zerstören. Er musste dabei vollkommen auf sich allein gestellt im russischen Dschungel überleben. Während dieser Mission sah Snake auch zum ersten Mal die Pläne des Prototyps vom Metal Gear TX-55, die Aleksandr Leonovitch Granin zu seinem Freund in Amerika, wahrscheinlich der Großvater oder Vater von Hal Emmerich (Otacon), schickte. Später geriet Snake in Gefangenschaft, wo er von Volgin gefoltert wurde. Durch Ocelot verlor Snake während dieser Folter sein rechtes Auge. Nachdem er erfolgreich den Shagohod zerstört sowie Volgin und The Boss ausgeschaltet hatte, kehrt er zurück nach Amerika, wo er vom US-Präsidenten Lyndon B. Johnson den Titel „Big Boss“, eine Steigerung von „The Boss“, erhielt. Später erfuhr er, dass seine früherer Mentorin The Boss gar nicht wirklich übergelaufen war, sondern alles nur ein Teil eines Planes war, um das Erbe der Philosophen nach Amerika zu den Philosophen zurückzubringen. Die Mission prägte ihn sein gesamtes restliches Leben. San Hyeronimo Zwischenfall Im Jahre 1970 wacht Big Boss in einer Gefängniszelle auf, vor ihm steht ein Mann, der sich als Lieutenant Cunningham vorstellt, ein Verhörspezialist von Fox. Dieser verlangt von Snake, dass er ihm sagt, wo sich das Erbe der Philosophen befindet. Nach dem erfolglosem Verhör zieht Cunningham ab und Snake ist allein in seiner Zelle. Dann wird er von einem anderen Gefangenem in der gegenüberigenden Zelle angesprochen: Roy Campbell. Dieser verät Snake wie er aus seiner Zelle flüchten kann. In der darauf folgenden Unterredung erfährt Snake, dass er sich auf der Halbinsel San Hyeronimo befindet, einer geheimen Insel in der nähe von Kuba, welche unter Kontrolle der roten Armee steht und auf der sich eine unvollendete Raketenbasis befindet. Anschließend begibt sich Snake auf den Weg zur Kommunikationsbasis, von wo aus er eine Verbindung zu ParaMedic herstellt. Sie erklärt ihm, dass Major Zero verhaftet wurde, Fox rebelliert und eine streng geheime amerikanische Waffe gestohlen hat. Außerdem muss er feststellen, dass er ebenfalls von der Regierung gesucht wird, denn sie glaubt, dass er für die Rebellion von Fox verantwortlich ist. Anschließend kehrt er zu Roy zurück und überredet ihn dazu, ihm zu helfen Fox zu stoppen und den Verantwortlichen zu stellen, um so seine Unschuld zu beweisen. Im Laufe des Spiels sammelt Snake eine Gruppe sowietischer Soldaten sowie Mitglieder von Fox um sich, die Geburtsstunde von Foxhound. Zusammen infiltrieren sie die Halbinsel und finden heraus, dass der Anführer von Fox ein amerikanischer Soldat Namens Gene ist und dass die geheime Waffe ein Metal Gear ist, der von Gene so verändert wurde, dass er ihn mit einer Saturn 5 Rakete über sein Einsatzgebiet bringen und von dort aus eine Atomrakete abschießen kann. Als Snake am Ende Gene gegenübersteht, hat der Countdown für Metal Gear bereits begonnen, dieser soll aber auf Amerika abgefeuert werden. Nach Snakes Sieg über Gene sagt ihm dieser, dass er Metal Gear nicht mehr stoppen könne und gibt ihm einen Microfilm, auf dem Daten über das Personal und die Ausrüstung sowie sein Vermögen, welches er angesammelt hat, gespeichert sind. Snake versucht trotz der Warnung Genes Metal Gear zu stoppen, indem er mit dem RPG 7 darauf schießt. Schließlich gelingt ihm die Zerstörung Metal Gears doch, aber Snake wird dabei schwer verletzt. Wieder in Amerika bekommt er eine Auszeichnung. Zeit der Patriots Ocelot hatte in der Zwischenzeit die Daten der Philosophen an sich angerissen, mit welchen Zero seine eigene Organisation gründen wollte - die Patriots. Doch Ocelot wollte, dass der Mann, den er verehrte, sein Idol, ebenfalls den Patriots beitritt: Kein Geringerer als der legendäre Söldner Big Boss. Dieser trat der Organisation bei, und erschuf so zusammen mit Zero, Ocelot, EVA, Sigint und Para Medic die Patriots. 1972 stellte Big Boss den Patriots seine genetischen Daten zur Verfügung, unwissend, dass sie für das Les Enfants Terribles Projekt verwendet wurden. Ohne sein Einverständnis wurden acht Klone von ihm geschaffen, wovon drei überlebten. Als Big Boss davon erfuhr, war er sehr wütend über den Missbrauch seiner DNA, und auch das Vertrauen in seinen Kameraden und langjährigen Freund Zero ging verloren. Big Boss löste sich von den ts. Solo Kriegsjahre Er wurde ein einsamer Soldat und wanderte von einem Land zum nächsten. In Vietnam nahm er an einer Langstrecken-Aufklärungspatrouille (LRRP) teil und kämpfte an der Seite des Sonderkommandos SOG, der Green Berets und Wild Geese. Später wurde er ein Söldner und nahm an zahlreichen territorialen und ethnischen Konflikten rund um den Globus teil. Um seine Gestalt woben sich Mythen, und er erlangte in den Medien sogar den Status eines kleinen Prominenten. Danach betätigte sich Big Boss als Ausbilder von Kampftruppen und half, ehemalige Kindersoldaten wieder in die Gesellschaft zu integrieren. Big Boss begegnete auf dem Schlachtfeld auch Frank Jaeger wieder, den vormals als Null bekannten Soldaten. Er nahm Frank und seine Ziehschwester Naomi Hunter mit in die Vereinigten Staaten und half ihnen dort, ein normales Leben zu führen. Der Traum von Big Boss Outer Heaven In den 90er Jahren kehrte Big Boss als Kommandeur der neuen Sondereinsatztruppe Foxhound in den Dienst der US Streitkräfte zurück. 1995 begann Foxhound aufgrund des Aufstands von Outer Heaven die Operation Intrude N313. Der Kontakt zu Gray Fox, dem ersten nach Outer Heaven entsandten Agenten, brach ab, sodass Big Boss Solid Snake, einen neuen Rekruten entsandte. Solid Snakes Aktivitäten entlarvten Big Boss jedoch als den Kopf hinter Outer Heaven. Big Boss versuchte daraufhin, Solid Snake persönlich auszuschalten, was ihm jedoch misslang: Big Boss unterlag. Zanzibarland Big Boss gründete seine Söldnerfirma Outer Heaven, um seine Vision von einer Welt zu realisieren, in der Krieger Erfüllung finden können. Er scharte aus aller Welt Soldaten um sich, die seine Vision teilten. Selbst nach seiner Niederlage wünschten sich noch viele seine Rückkehr, und Big Boss konnte dank des Snatcher Projekt überleben. 1999 löste der Aufstand von Zanzibarland die Operation Intrude F014 aus. Roy Campbell, der Big Boss als Foxhound Kommandeur abgelöst hatte, sandte Solid Snake nach Zanzibarland. Der Militärchef von Zanzibarland war kein anderer als Big Boss, der keineswegs tot war. Wieder standen sich Solid Snake und Big Boss im Kampf gegenüber. Dieses Mal wurde Big Boss ein Opfer der Flammen, es schien, als sei sein Leben zu Ende. Big Boss Alive Doch Big Boss war nicht ganz tot. Die Patriots konservierten seinen Körper insgeheim mithilfe von Nanomaschinen und Kryogentechnik und verwandelten ihn insgeheim so in eine Leiche mit Herzschlag. Big Boss Gencode wurde im Sons of the Patriots - System zu ID-Erkennung als Schlüssel für die weltweite Kontrolle der Patriots benutzt. Doch Liquid Ocelot, EVA (Big Mama) und Naomi Hunter arbeiteten einen Plan aus, BIGBOSSALIVE, um Big Boss wieder zu beleben. Der wieder gesundete Big Boss,(bei dem von Ocelot verbrannten Big Boss handelte es sich in Wirklichkeit um Solidus Snakes' Leiche) wurde mit seinem Klon Solid Snake vereint und mit dem von den Patriots verbreiteten FOXDIE-Virus infiziert. Dieser Virus kostete ihm endgültig das Leben. Sonstiges Naked Snake Big Boss Codename in der Zeit bei FOX. Diesen Namen gab ihn Major Zero, er stand dafür dass Snake am Anfang der Mission nackt wie eine Schlange war, weil er ohne jede Ausrüstung und Waffen seinen Auftrag begann. Der Ursprüngliche Snake, aus dem Solid, Liquid und Solidus entstanden. Legendärer Söldner Einst rühmte man ihn, weil er einen offenen Krieg zwischen den Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika und der Sowjetunion verhindert hatte. Später verließ er jedoch das U.S Militär. Seine Heldentaten als Söldner auf zahllosen Schlachtfeldern formten sein Image noch weiter und er wurde als der Legendäre Söldner bekannt. Sein Lieblingsobjekt Naked Snakes Lieblingsobjekt war die Zigarre. Das war das einzige Objekt, dass Naked Snake bei Eindringseinsätzen bei sich trug. Er hat es auch benutzt um oft damit die Umgebung zu erhellen oder lästige Blutegel zu entfernen. Zigarren schaden genau so der Gesundheit wie Zigaretten, doch das war Snake oft egal. en:Big Boss es:Big Boss Category:Charaktere Category:Support-Charaktere Category:Hauptcharaktere Category:Metal Gear Category:Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake Category:Metal Gear Solid 3 Category:Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops Category:Metal Gear Solid 4